The Perfect Date
by Kataang1234
Summary: A collection of cute Kataang one-shots. Ch.1 The Perfect First Date- Katara and Aang go on their first date as a couple and the experience is completely nerve wracking for the both of them.


**Okay, so this is going to be a collection of one-shots about Katara and Aang going out on dates and stuff. I decided to do this because my mind is full of a ton of great ideas for fun dates. Some will be in the Avatar world and others will be in our universe.**

**This one-shot is in the Avatar universe and it's set a couple days after the end of the war.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Sokka groaned in frustration as Aang paced back and forth in front of him. Tonight was the night of Aang's first date with Katara and his nerves were getting the best of him. Sokka had tried to calm him down by asking 'what's the worst that could happen' and he was now regretting it.

"What if the Ozai and Azula escape from prison then come after me! They'd find me with Katara and kill us both!" Aang exclaimed to Sokka.

"Do you seriously believe that could happen?" Sokka said with a laugh.

"It's possible," Aang mumbled.

"Aang, you need to relax!" Sokka said, grabbing the young boys shoulders and shaking him lightly.

"But I can't relax! This is our first date, if I mess things up then Katara will hate me!"

"No she won't. The worst she can do is break up with you," Sokka said.

"Sokka! You are definitely not helping," Toph said as she walked into the room.

"You think you can do any better?" Sokka challenged as he stepped towards the blind girl.

"Watch and learn Snoozles," Toph replied, pushing him out of the way.

Toph walked up to the panicked boy and slapped him hard across the face.

"What was that for?!" Aang cried.

"Do you feel better?" Toph asked.

"No!" Aang replied.

"Oh well, it was worth a shot," she said with a shrug before walking out of the room.

"Real nice Toph," Sokka called after her as he too left the room.

Aang sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed, putting his face in his hands. Just then Zuko walked by the door and looked at the boy before walking into the room.

"You alright Aang?" He asked.

"No," Aang mumbled in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, walking further into the room.

Aang lifted his head from his hands and looked up at the older boy. "You know some stuff about girls right?" He asked.

"Um, not really," Zuko replied awkwardly.

"Oh," Aang said with a sad sigh.

"Is this about your date with Katara?"

"Yeah, I'm really nervous that I'll mess things up."

"As long as you be yourself then you shouldn't have a problem," Zuko suggested.

"I know, but what if I talk to much or what if I say something wrong."

"Listen Aang, everyone is nervous on their first date, it's natural," Zuko stated. "You should have seen me on my first date with Mai, I accidentally spilled food all over her, but look at us now. We're still together and going strong. The point I'm trying to make is that you shouldn't worry to much because I'm pretty sure Katara is just as nervous as you are."

"You really think so?" Aang asked with a bright smile.

"Of course," Zuko said.

"Thanks Zuko," Aang said.

"No problem," Zuko replied simply as he left the room.

Aang got dressed in his regular robes and waited in the common room for Katara. Zuko's pep talk had shook all the nerves away and he was ready for a night on the town with the love of his life, but Katara on the other hand was having some trouble figuring out what to wear.

"Do you think Aang will like this one?" Katara asked her friends as she modeled one of the outfits she had bought the day before.

"It's perfect," Suki complemented.

"That's what you said about the first three," Katara said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ugh, Katara just pick one already," Toph groaned.

"Yeah, Aang's waiting for you," Suki reminded her.

"I know, but I'm not ready yet," Katara said as she fiddled with her hair.

"Katara just stop. You look great and I'm sure that Aang's going to love this outfit," Suki told her, pulling Katara's hands away from her hair.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked.

"Yes!" Suki and Toph both replied.

"Now go," Suki said while pushing Katara out the bedroom door.

As Katara walked into the room Aang's breath hitched in his throat and he started to sweat just a bit. Katara was dressed in blue and had her hair let down. Aang started to get a little nervous, but when Zuko placed a hand on his shoulder he remembered what Zuko had said and walked up to his girlfriend with a smile on his face.

"You look beautiful," Aang complemented as they stood in front of each other.

"Thanks," Katara replied shyly.

"You ready to do?" Aang asked, extending his hand to her.

"Yep," she replied and grabbed his hand as they made their way out the door of their Ba Sing Se home.

Aang led Katara over to Appa and helped her up before hopping on top of Appa's head. With a simple 'yip yip' they were up in the air and off to their destination. Katara gazed lovingly at her boyfriend from her spot in the saddle as she enjoyed the beautiful night skies. She soon crawled up to the front of the saddle.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" She asked shyly.

"Not at all," Aang replied nervously as he scooted over.

Katara sat down next to him and intertwined their fingers together while scooting closer to him. She sighed in content and rested her head on Aang's shoulder.

"Katara, wake up," Aang said as he gently shook her shoulder.

"Huh?" She asked, half asleep.

"You feel asleep," He replied with a smile.

She blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Where are we?" Katara asked as she looked around.

"We are a few miles outside of the city," Aang replied.

Katara stood up and hopped off Appa as Aang grabbed their picnic basket before joining her on the ground. Aang laid a blanket down on the ground underneath a nearby tree for them to sit on.

"Did you make all of this?" Katara asked as Aang began taking out containers of food once they sat down.

"Yep, I hope you don't mind that it's all vegetarian," Aang said with a shy smile.

"It's fine, I enjoy your vegetarian stuff," Katara commented.

Aang smiled at her and they both began to eat their meals. Once they were finished and everything was cleaned up the two of them laid together on the blanket and looked at the stars. Aang blushed as Katara cuddled up next to him, placing one hand on his chest. He responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Katara giggled. "You're so cute when you blush."

Aang smiled and kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush as well. "So are you."

They both laughed before returning to their peaceful silence. Katara then noticed that Aang was fidgeting next to her. She looked up at him, but he averted her gaze.

"What's wrong Aang?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I have been waiting for this moment for a long time and now I'm too nervous to let you know how I feel," he replied, looking down at her. Aang sat up causing Katara to also.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Katara, I love you," Aang said.

"I love you too Aang," Katara replied quietly.

"Really?" Aang asked and looked down at her, a little shocked.

"Yes," Katara said, giggling slightly.

Aang smiled then leaned in and kissed Katara firmly on the lips. She kissed him back and brought her hands up to his face, pulling him closer before wrapping her arms around his neck. They spent the rest of their date sharing kisses and gazing at the stars.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Aw, I think that was really sweet! I really liked writing this so I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Review please! : )**


End file.
